versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Mouse
Mighty Mouse (also known as Super Mouse) is the titular character of the Mighty Mouse series and often the mascot for the animation studio known as TerryToons. Background Mighty Mouse's continuity is deliberately meant to be fluid, as characters and events from classic Mighty Mouse have occurred in both the classic continuity and New Adventures continuity. As such, Mighty Mouse's origin story can vary from cartoon to cartoon, as well as the setting and time period in which he exists. In one cartoon, he may have consumed many vitamins to become a hero of an alien world, and in another, he may have gained his powers from eating food from a special supermarket and end up becoming a local hero. However, the New Adventures continuity shakes this up as they made Super Mouse, or the original Mighty Mouse, his very own character, who is still the same in many ways. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ level (Destroyed the Anti-Motor, which, in its absence, created a black hole that sucked in the Anti-Universe in a matter of seconds. The Anti-Motor should be equal to the Motor, which keeps multiple universes in existence. Casually tore his way out of the Doomsday Device, which could suck in solar systems and was deemed a threat to the galaxy. Stated to be every bit as powerful as his New Adventures incarnation). | Universe+ level (Comparable in power to Scrappy's comic book characters, who were stated to be able to destroy the universe. Shook galaxies by screaming. Destroyed the paintbrush of an artist who destroyed Mighty Mouse's universe, and harmed the artist as well. Since he was stated to be equal to his old continuity, he should also be just as powerful). Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Should be equal to the New Adventures of Mighty Mouse continuity. Flew faster than light in his first appearance as Super Mouse according to the narrator. Threw the new Mighty Mouse out of a black hole that sucked in the universe. Has flown out of solar systems before. Covered similar distances in the Great Space Chase). | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Flew from the edge of the galaxy to Earth and recruited a bunch of heroes in a short period of time. Could be hit back several light years and return to where he last was quickly. Threw all of his friends out of a black hole that was sucking in the Anti-Universe while weakened. Superior to a weakened Minotaur, who was able to send Mighty Mouse and his friends from the corner of the galaxy to Earth in the time it took him to say a sentence). Durability: Universe+ level (Due to being every bit as strong as the New Adventures Mighty Mouse, he should be nigh equal, if not higher, in durability as well). | Universe+ level (Can easily take hits from Mangy Mouse, his equal from the Anti-Universe. Took hits from the strongest of Scrappy's comic book characters). Hax: Toon Force, (Can take a hit exceptionally well with this as well as make a red streak formed by his flight into a weapon) Reality Warping, (Was said by the narrator of a cartoon to move at a speed that annihilated time and space) Transmutation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can interact with things and move even when the animator has not yet finished his body, although he cannot do much in this state) and Memory Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Telekinesis, Molecular Manipulation, (Can vibrate his molecular structure) Physics Manipulation, (Altered a cartoon by turning around the pages in such a way that it made a boulder that was rolling downhill roll uphill since it appeared as if it was going downhill) and Mind Manipulation via Hypnotism. | Toon Force, (Can take a hit exceptionally well with this as well as make a red streak formed by his flight into a weapon) Reality Warping, (Punched a hole through space by hitting the moon hard enough) Transmutation, (Turned a sink into some dentures with his eye beams) Resistance to Mind Manipulation, (Remembered events despite an attempted mind wipe because of his Super-Memory) Fourth Wall Awareness, Time Travel with his Bus, Inter-Dimensional Travel, (Could switch between the real world and television on his own) and Time Stop (Told the cartoon to stop, causing everything except for him to pause). Intelligence: High (Has a "super brain" with a "super-memory." Stated to be the greatest thinker of them all when referencing great philosophers, used his super brain to outthink some dogs trying to trick him) | High (Has a super brain like his old incarnation along with a super-memory) Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for hours against planetary threats and can fight entire groups and armies without much trouble. | Extremely high. Fights for extended periods of time, only being tired out if a weakness of his is exploited) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Enhanced Senses': All Mighty Mouse incarnations can hear sounds from incredible distances, whether they be interplanetary or even across light years. *'Breath Attack': All Mighty Mouse incarnations have used their superhuman abilities, including breath, as attacks. In this case, Mighty Mouse can breathe and create heavy winds. *'Transformation': All Mighty Mouse incarnations can transform into things, although few examples are truly useful. For example, Mighty Mouse transformed himself into a living saw blade by spinning fast enough to cut things. *'Electricity Manipulation': The classic Mighty Mouse has been able to summon lightning from his hands. *'Storm Manipulation': Classic Mighty Mouse beat up a cloud and caused a thunderstorm. *'Magnetism Manipulation': New Adventures Mighty Mouse has reversed the polarity on a prized ring that brought comic book characters into the real world in order to put them back into their comic books. Equipment *'Lasso': The original Mighty Mouse has used a lasso on several occasions, sometimes with a pair of scissors on it to cut things. *'Bow and Arrow': Has used a bow and arrow on several occasions, which can also fire lightning-like arrows. *'Pistol': Has his own six-shooter gun, which he has used in a firefight with Oil Can Harry. *'Sword': Owns a scimitar he uses on occasion. *'Bus': The New Adventures incarnation specifically owns a bus that can be used to time travel by flying around the Earth a few times then by going in reverse. Key Classic Terrytoons | The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse As explained above, the incarnations and canonicity of Mighty Mouse is fluid. Events from the classic incarnation seemed to have happened in both incarnations, regardless of contradiction to overall canon. Characters reference these events several times, and even say that it does not make sense. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Destroyed several buildings by taking off (Classic) *Stopped the Johnstown Flood (Classic) *Ended the Krakatoa eruption (Classic) *Lifted a house full of cats and threw it out of the atmosphere (Classic) *Has stopped trains on multiple instances, sometimes multiple at once (Classic) *Destroyed the Catatomic Catomaton easily, which has a proton cannon capable of destroying planets. (Classic) *Stated to be every bit as powerful as his new self Lifts buildings with ease (New Adventures) *Pushed away the moon that was going to crash into the Earth, then hit it out of reality (New Adventures) *Saved the Earth from a planet-smashing derby and hit a giant brain using the Earth as a weapon (New Adventures) *Shook galaxies by screaming after Mighty Mousette died. (New Adventures) *Superior to characters who survived Super Mouse's punch that destroyed the Anti-Motor alongside an entire planet (New Adventures) Speed/Reactions *Flew out of the solar system easily (Classic) *Caught lightning bolts out of the sky (Classic) *Said to have flown around the world at the speed of light in the Dynamite Comics run (Classic) *Stated to be going at lightspeed when approaching the Anti-Motor's planet (Classic) *Hit a robot around the world several times (Classic) *Outraced radio signals on several occasions (Classic) *Has flown from the moon and Earth multiple times (Classic) *Superior in speed to rocket ships that can get a "300,000 light year tune-up," three times greater than the diameter of our galaxy (Classic) *Heard a cry from Philadelphia while he was far away from the Earth and went there in seconds (New Adventures) *With the last bit of his strength, threw all of his friends on a massive rock mound out of a black hole formed by the Anti-Motor's absence that was sucking in all contents of the universe (New Adventures) *Drove past stars in his bus (New Adventures) Durability/Endurance *Unaffected by most of his opponents who try to hurt him (Classic) *Has withstood several train crashes (Classic) *Survived his own planet exploding punch with no issue (Classic) *Withstood the pull of the Doomsday Device, which sucked in our solar system (Classic) *Both incarnations are superior to Oil Can Harry, who can tank falling down the Empire State Building several times while getting hit by pottery and other hard objects, then get fired upon by bullets aftewards *Took the blast of an atomic bomb (Classic) *Survived an entire alien fleet firing upon him (Classic) *Got hit out of the atmosphere by Samor (New Adventures) *No-sells bullets in both incarnations Skill/Intelligence *Frequently outsmarts cats, who invent all kinds of devices to trap mice and defeat Mighty Mouse (Classic) *Stated to be the greatest thinker of them all (Classic) *Soloed an entire alien fleet with a flick (Classic) *Skilled shot with a gun, skilled swordsman, and skilled archer (Classic) *Both incarnations regularly fight large groups Found out he was in a cartoon and knew about Samor the Sub-Mariner changing the script of the comics to distract Mighty Mouse (New Adventures) *Was knowledgeable about the fact that his comics were failing financially (New Adventures) Powerscaling Mighty Mouse is physically superior to most anyone in his verse, but his friends and foes are often physically adept enough to still survive attacks from him, be able to keep up with him so they can exploit his weaknesses, or harm him outright. As such, other TerryToons characters should scale to Mighty Mouse. Weaknesses *All Mighty Mouse incarnations are weak to: **Harsh fumes **Limburger cheese, which acts as a Kryptonite *All Mighty Mouse incarnations can be somewhat cocky or headstrong, and sometimes act oblivious. New Adventures Mighty Mouse was once blinded by rage and nearly doomed everyone he cared for. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mice Category:Bow Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Universe+ Level Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users